Michael Cromwood
|religion=Roman Catholic |language=English, Oceana, Russian |home= Hurbanova |placebirth= Noble City |datebirth=March 19, 1956 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=Politician, salesman }} Michael Cromwood (March 19, 1956, Noble City), formerly known as Anton Shcherbakov, is a Lovian politician. During the Lovian Civil War, he was briefly the Prime Minister of the the Principality of Novosevensk, a rebel splinter state. He is currently a member of the Oceana State Council, where he sits for the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia. Personal life Youth Born in Noble City as the illegitimate son of a Oceana woman in 1956, Cromwood was adopted at birth by Russian-speaking parents from Novosevensk at birth, as they were unable to have parents naturally. He was brought up bilingual, speaking both English and Russian, and at the age of eight chose to adopt his father's first name as well as surname, being known as Anton Shcherbakov. At the age of seventeen, he left home to attempt to find his birth parents, which his parents strongly opposed, and this caused a split between them. He found that his mother had died several years previously, with no other close family members, so he returned to Novosevensk and became a salesman for an agricultural business, selling large vehicles. However, during his stay in Oceana, he met his future wife, Patricia Hrád. Involvement in politics and Civil War Shcherbakov unsuccessfully stood in national elections in 2003 and 2004, but became bitter after seeing how little effect politics had on the lives of the Novosevenskians. He became involved in fringe movements of Lovian politics, something he today regrets, but claims that the faulted political system left him 'little alternative'. However, after becoming a close friend of Oos Wes Ilava, he joined the more mainstream CCPL. He became involved in the Lovian Civil War acting as a moderate voice on the rebel side. Over the course of the war, he developed a dislike and suspicion of the leaders of the RLT, particularly La Blaca; this was confirmed when the RLT allied itself with IGP leaders. On the 23rd of October, he challenged Nikolai Koshkov on this, and upon receiving an unsatisfactory answer, drove him from the village. He then briefly established the Principality of Novosevensk as an independent state, but was very quickly forced to surrender to UNLOR and asked for their aid against a RLT force. Post-war career Following the conclusion of the civil war, he faced hostility from almost all other inhabitants of Novosevensk, both pro- and anti-rebel, due to his ambiguous stance. As a result, he decided to adopt a new identity, taking up the name he had been referred to at birth, Michael Cromwood, and moving to Oceana with his family. He became much more involved in mainstream Oceana politics. When Ilava set up the first State Board for Oceana in 2012, he asked Cromwood to take a seat, and so he did. Since that time, Cromwood is very involved in Oceana politics, but he still works as a salesman too. Family Cromwood is married to Patricia Cromwood-Hrád since 1983. Together, they have three children: Hailey (1988), Miranda (1992), and Jenny (1994). Political career * Prime Minister of Novosevensk (2011) * Oceana Advisory State Board member (2012 - 2013) * Oceana State Council member (2013 - now) See also * Conservative Christian Party of Lovia Cromwood, Michael Cromwood, Michael Cromwood, Michael Cromwood, Michael Cromwood, Michael